AJ and Melissa
by MF13
Summary: about two humans/villains who kidnap a human girl. the teen titans have to either rescue her or find out if all three are their new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story so I hope you like it; I thought I would do Teen Titans as my first, since me and my friend are obsessed with them. I've been watching TT for a long, long time. I don't know nearly as much about them as I should, but I know enough to write a story, so I hope you like it.

In this story I'm going to make it about an outsider, like someone on the streets, not someone in the Titans. So here it goes:

As A.J. and Melissa, two best friends since elementary school, walk out of their apartment complex and into the cool, dark night, they quickly realize something feels different.

"It feels…still." Melissa says, turning to face A.J.

"Quiet, almost." A.J says.

They keep walking as they talk about the comics they read. Nothing around them looks strange; it just doesn't feel like a normal night on the coast of Boston, Massachusetts.

What A.J and Melissa didn't know was that they were being watched by the Teen Titans.

**IN TEEN TITANS POV**

"Are these the two you saw in your dream, BB?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, dude, I swear this is them." Beast Boy says, standing right next to Robin on the roof of a grocery store, staring down at the two humans as they walk down the alley.

"But they don't look evil." Cyborg says, standing behind BB, peering over his shoulder.

"Do we want to take a chance? These guys might be the new addition to _our_ villains. The new people we have to face that just might bring us down." BB says.

"But they do not look villainous." Starfire says from behind them.

"They don't look like us, like a green boy, or robot man, or a green glowing girl floating in the air." Robin says, "They look normal."

"It could be a trick." Raven suddenly says as she walks between Robin and BB. "They could be smarter than our average villains."

"I agree with Raven." BB says.

"Surprise, surprise." Cyborg whispers too low for anyone to hear. But Beast Boy, being the animal with super hearing senses, hears it, and shoots Cy a glare that says "you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

Cyborg puts his hands up innocently.

"Well, we should find out more about these people if they are what Raven and BB say they are. Titans, move out!" Robin says as BB, raven, and Starfire take off carrying Cy and Rob.

**A.J AND MELISSA'S POV**

As they approach the party they're about to enter, Melissa takes one last glance around the place.

Still feeling awkward and unsafe, they enter the party.

The place is filled with colorful lights and people. People dancing, people laughing, people talking. Everyone having a good time.

Too bad A.J and Melissa would have to ruin it.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Mallissa yells as the room goes quiet. "Nobody move, no one gets hurt!"

A.J and Melissa both take out guns and walk around.

Then A.J spots what they're looking for.

He taps Melissa's shoulder and points to a human on the far side of the room.

As worried and scared eyes follow them, Melissa and A.J make their way to the human, being careful not to hurt any innocent people.

"Roxanne?" Melissa asks the red head standing in front of them.

"Yes?" Roxanne asks, not the least bit scared.

"Come with us." A.J says.

She follows willingly outside where Melissa and A.J lead her.

**TEEN TITANS POV**

"I guess you were right, Beast Boy." Cyborg says.

"I told you guys! I knew they were evil! This is exactly what I saw in my dream! A.J and Melissa were dragging an innocent girl from a party! I knew it!" Beast boy gloats.

"Don't rub it in, hot shot. We still are on a mission. We need to find out who these people are and what they want with that girl." Robin says.

"Whatever." Beast boy murmurs as they follow A.J and Melissa and Roxanne. Being careful to stay in the shadows.

It's a cliff hanger! Thanks for reading! And please review! I'll make another one after at least 2 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again everyone! This is my second chapter in AJ and Melissa.**

**If you didn't read the first one, here's a quick summary: Beast Boy has a dream about two average kids/outsiders that are crazy villains that kidnap a girl named Roxanne. As the Titans watch their every move, being careful not to get caught, they try to figure out as much as they can. Are these people their new enemies? Are they just your everyday kidnapers? Did BB have just another weird dream and it didn't mean anything? They have to figure it out.**

**So here's the second one, hope you like it.**

**TEEN TITANS POV**

"So these people, they are not friendly?" Starfire asks in the common room.

"No, star, not even close." Raven says, floating in mid-air by her powers.

"According to my research on them, they're 14 year old kids, no school, no parents, living on their own in this apartment complex. How they became villains, I don't know. I'm trying to see if they're connected with any of our current enemies, but I'm getting nothing. Cyborg, could you help?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, man, in a second, I'm trying to get Beast Boys paws _off my game_!" Cyborg yells as he fights with Beast Boy who has morphed into a tiger, playing tug-a-war with Cyborg's new game.

Raven uses her powers to separate the two, leaving the video game on the floor. As star fire goes to pick it up and put it on the table between the two couches, Raven lets them go.

"Yeah, thanks Rae! Right when I was about to get it!" Beast boy says, back in human form.

"You wish!" Cyborg says.

"Guys! Focus! We are trying to find out about these people!" Star fire says.

As everyone gathers around, Robin and Cyborg are at it on the computer. Nothing comes up and Robin decides to just find out on their own.

"But it could be dangerous, dude. We don't want to mess with them when they have guns, and who knows what else!" BB says.

"But we have a lot more than guns." Robin says calmly.

"But they have _guns, actual guns_." Raven says, still floating.

_And there we go again, Raven taking BB's side_ _in the debate._ Robin thinks.

"And we have a boy who can turn into friggin' lion and eat their heads off!" Robin says, very frustrated. "Or a robot guy who can blast them into pieces!"

"Whoa, man, cool it!" Beast boy says. "Not that I disagree, I could totally rip them to shreds, but we don't necessarily have to fight them, we could stay in the shadows like we did yesterday. And just listen in on their convos."

"Exactly, I think Beast Boy has a point. We do not have to bring violence. We can do it peacefully." Starfire says.

Robin huffs and storms off.

"Well that went well." Raven says, smiling on the inside.

**AJ AND MELISSA'S POV**

"Roxanne, we need you to tell us what you know of the Teen Titans." Melissa says.

"Please, call me Terra." Roxanne says.

"Ok, Terra. We heard you know about Teen Titans, we need your information on them.

"I know there are five of them. Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire." Terra/Roxanne says.

"And they live in the Titan Tower, yes?" A.J asks.

"Yes, the Titan Tower." Terra says.

"Ok that's all we need to know, for now. Thank you Terra." Melissa says.

"Can I go now?" Terra asks.

"No, we need you to help us still." A.J says.

**TEEN TITANS POV**

As the Titans use their navigation systems to track down A.J and Melissa, they find them in an abandoned building, talking to Roxanne.

"Roxanne, we need you to stand right here." Melissa says as they put her in a certain spot in the room.

"What are you doing to me?" Roxanne asks, completely calm.

"We're checking you on our computer, seeing if you have a criminal record, all that stuff." A.J says.

"And if I do?" Roxanne asks.

"We don't really care; we just want to know more about you." A.J says.

"Oh, ok."

Robin ponders on what they said. Who was this Roxanne, why do they need her? Is she evil, too?

Raven stands next to him, listening in, wondering the same thing as Robin.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were scanning the area around the building. Well, at least BB was, Cyborg was still trying to find out more stuff on these people with his portable laptop.

And Starfire was on the roof, also scanning.

"Well, looks like you're clean, for the most part." A.J says.

"Ok, so now we need to plan our attack." Melissa says.

_Attack?_ _What? _ Robin was freaking out.

"Well, that was unexpected." Raven says.

"I know, what do we do?" Robin asks.

"Get prepared, get ready for an invasion." Raven says, looking back through their small window and into the building.

"Big or small invasion?" Robin asks.

"Listen." Raven insists.

They tune into the conversation as Beast Boy keeps watch.

_What is with Robin lately? He's been so crazy about Rae. Is he a threat?_ _Well, does he even know I like Rae?_ Beast Boy thinks.

Meanwhile, Starfire is up on the roof, making sure nothing gets in or out.

_Does robin have loving feelings for Raven? I thought he had those passionate feelings for me_. Starfire thinks.

And finally Cyborg.

_What is going on?_ He thinks to himself.

And back to Robin and Rae.

"Ok, Terra. Are you ready to invade the Teen Titans?" Melissa asks.

_TERRA? The traitor Terra? How did I not see it before? She looks exactly like her, but with dyed red hair! Oh my, God!_ Robin thinks.

Raven was thinking the same thing beside him.

"Well, I'm going to guess a big invasion." Raven says.

**Another cliff hanger! Sorry guys, just want to keep you going. REVIEW?**

**The next chapter will be posted A.S.A.P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Since my friend mentioned me in her story, I should mention her in mine. Ash Roxx13, the best writer ever, and her story Sister's Coming to Visit is a story EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT!**

**Anyway, this is my third chapter in AJ and Melissa, the villains that invade Teen Titans. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, get with the program, people! This is the third chapter in a story!**

**So here's is goes:**

**TEEN TITANS POV**

Robin gets wide eyed and scared.

"They're. Going. To. Invade. Us!" Robin whispers loudly.

"And that's TERRA!" Raven screams loudly.

"SSSHH!" Robin says.

"Right, right, sorry." Raven says, even though it's too late.

As they see A.J and Melissa glance up at them, they dodge out of their eye-sight just in time.

"We better go. Get ready for the invasion." Robin says.

They head up to the roof first and get Star, then Cyborg and BB.

"Did you get any info?" BB asks as they group up in an alley.

"Yeah, lots of info." Robin murmurs, still not believing they saw _Terra_, and BB wouldn't happy about her being back, being that she broke his heart most.

"Beast Boy…" Raven says. BB looks at her, worried by her tone. "It's Terra."

Beast Boy was about to scream but thought better of it, instead he brings a hand up to his mouth and walks a few steps away and back, pacing. "She's back?"

Robin and Raven nod.

"She…she can't be!" BB yells.

"SHUSH!" Cy and Rob yell.

"Sorry! But what do we do?" BB asks.

"They also said something about an invasion." Robin whispers. "On us."

"Ok, um, so do we prepare? Get them first? What?" Cyborg asks.

"We get ready. Guard the island, the Titan Tower, ourselves, everything. Whether this invasion is big or small, we don't want to take a chance." Robin says.

"So let us go back home. Prepare." Star fire says.

So the Titans head home.

**AJ AND MELISSA POV**

"So, how are we going to do this?" A.J asks Melissa.

"We come when they're most vulnerable. At night, most likely, and with plenty of weapons at hand." Melissa says.

"What kind of weapons do you guys have?" Terra asks.

"Rocket launchers, really powerful guns, plus a few other people we've recruited have some weapons _on them_, like that Cyborg guy." A.J says as he plays with his computer.

They were back in A.J and Melissa's apartment, which didn't look like an apartment at all, most like a really high-tech (really, really, _really_ high-tech) office building.

There were computers, monitors, buttons, and who knows what else, everywhere. There were two bedrooms in the back but other than that it was just computers and stuff.

A.J, the brown haired, tall, kind of geeky looking boy, was still messing with the computers. Melissa, the brown haired wonder, was in another spot messing with _more_ computers.

"So, Terra, you ready to meet the other people we've recruited?" Melissa asks.

Terra nods excitedly and walks over to Melissa's computer and looks at the giant screen on the wall. And there, on web cam, was about ten duplicate Robin's, wearing the same outfit but all black. But not just that, there were also ten duplicates of Cyborg, all black as well.

"Whoa." Terra says. "The Titans are going down."

"Yeah they are!" A.J yells, getting excited.

"Get ready, Terra. Because tomorrow we invade the Titans." Melissa says.

And Terra smiles.

**TEEN TITANS POV**

Raven's in her room, lying face up on her bed.

_This is hard_, she thinks.

No one bothers her; no one knocks on the door. _They're getting smarter,_ she thinks.

_Why are BB and Rob competing? Or a better question, why does Robin even like me in the first place? But do I like either one of them? No. My kind of guy hasn't come along yet. So there, I have my answer. I don't like either one of them, now I have to tell them that._

She sits in her room as Robin is in the common room, sitting on the couch.

_What do I do? I like Raven, but BB is in the way. I don't even think she has a clue, much less BB. And then there's Star. Oh my, God, star is a pain. Always picking a fight with Raven, just because I'm getting farther away from her and closer to Raven. What do I do?_

As Robin still sits there, consumed in his own thoughts, Beast Boy sits across from him.

_That dirt bag! He knows I like Raven, I know he does! Why is he all over her? I thought we were friends. He's got Star anyway, if it weren't for him, everything would be ok. But noooo, he's gotta be in the way!_

Beast Boy glares at Robin. Robin feels his gaze on him and looks up. Robin smiles innocently and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

While Beast Boy and Robin sit there wordlessly fighting, Star fire is in her room.

_Raven is in the way. I have loving feelings for Robin and I think she knows that he and I share something. Even though I am not his "girlfriend", I am still very close to him._

And Cyborg is in the kitchen, messing with his electronics.

_This tension between the guys, BB and Rob, is getting crazy. I mean, look at them over there, watching each other like they're in a death match. Why can't everything be peaceful like it was before?_

And then Raven comes out of her room, stands in front of Beast Boy and Robin, and says, "I choose Robin."

**Too many cliff hangers? Yeah, I know. Next will be posted ASAP. Thanks for reading. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me a little longer to update, got more stories to update as well. **

**Fourth chapter, yay! So here it goes:**

**TEEN TITANS POV**

After the Titans went to find out more about the invasion, and then finding out the invasion was the next night, then AFTER the chaos of realizing they have hardly any time to prepare, they eventually head back out to the Titan Tower and figure out what to do.

"We have to get ready, barricade the Tower, get every weapon we have in our hands. Hurry!" Robin yells, absolutely freaking out.

"Robin, calm down, man!" Cyborg yells over him.

"Dude, we're getting invaded by duplicates of you and me! It's twenty-three against five! How can I calm down?" Robin screams, running to the computer to turn on all the cameras around the Tower.

"You're right, but we need to focus on just getting ready, _not_ the odds of us winning." BB says.

"BEAST BOY!" everyone but Robin screams, instead Robin was freaking out even more over what BB just said.

"What?" BB asks.

"You're not helping." Raven says. Even Raven was a little chaotic.

On that note, the Teen Titans work on putting up fences, walls, and weapons around the tower, practically _making_ a battle field.

**AJ AND MELISSA POV**

"Terra, we need you to get this battle gear on." Melissa says, handing Terra a battle suit. "Then come back out here and help us out."

Terra nods and heads toward the bathroom as A.J and Melissa get weapons and more gear together and prepare the Cyborgs and Robins.

Melissa talks in to the speaker to the Cyborgs, "Get ready! Prepare!" and then she says the same to the Robins.

As Terra comes back out, wearing black pants and a purple shirt with belts to put knives and guns in, she walks over to A.J.

"So, tomorrow night huh?" Terra asks.

"Yep." A.J says, very focused on loading they're weapons.

He hands two knives and a gun to Terra. "Thanks," She smiles. "You know, I have powers, I can kill them in a second."

"But they're strong." A.J says.

"You think I'm not stronger? You doubt my skills, my practice, my capability?" Terra asks, putting a hand on the table in front of them and another hand on her hip, feeling offended.

"I wouldn't say that. I know you could defeat them. But you'd need help." A.J says, finally looking up at her and smiling.

"I don't need help; I need to defeat the Titans." Terra smiles back sweetly and walks away.

Terra walks up to Melissa. "So…what now?" she asks.

"We practice and prepare." Melissa says, turning to Terra says as they walk out the door and into the next room to a battle field to practice.

**TEEN TITANS POV**

The next day they had built a few walls here and there out of wood and concrete. Very thick wood and concrete.

They set up automatic guns at the top of the Tower, to go off whenever someone came on the island. Which meant the Titans couldn't leave and come back, or else the guns would fire at them.

They were ready.

Robin had all the weapons by the door for the Titans to pick up as they run out the door. Robin and Raven were on watch in separate parts of the Tower, but with walkie-talkies

"So…what are we looking for?" Raven asks into the walkie-talkie.

"An army of Cyborgs and me." Robin says back. "See anything?"

"No, weren't they supposed to come later on today?" Raven says.

"Well…you never know." Robin says.

He's felt uncomfortable talking to Rae, ever since she had picked him and not Beast Boy. And BB had exploded in his face, literally.

**FLASH-BLACK**

_And then Raven comes out of her room, stands in front of Beast Boy and Robin, and says, "I choose Robin."_

"_WHAT!" Beast Boy screams, standing up and staring and Raven._

"_I. Choose. Robin." Raven repeats, taking a step toward the couch that Robin sits on._

_Robin has leaned forward, sitting there wide-eyed, staring at Beast Boy as if he were a tiger about to attack him._

_And sure enough, Beast Boy morphs into a tiger and launches himself at Robin, knocking them over the back of the couch and on the floor. He scratches Robin's face but not too hard before Starfire is shooting him with her green fire things _(I have no clue what they are) _and Beast Boy tumbles off of Robin._

_But when Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy look back to Raven, she's running to her room with her face buried in her hands._

"_Great job, hot shot." Robin says, rubbing his face, making the blood transfer to his hands._

_Luckily Starfire came prepared, she brings out a towel to put on his face, and that makes the pain go away a little._

_Beast Boy was back in human form, sitting up on the floor and backing away from Robin._

_As Starfire and Robin stand up, Beast Boy has a shocked look on his face. "I…I didn't mean…I was just so…I'm sorry." And he gets up and runs to his room._

_Cyborg walks out from the hallway just a minute too late. "Why did Raven and Beast Boy just run to their rooms crying? And why are you bleeding?" he asks._

**BACK TO REALITY**

So yeah, you get the picture. Beast Boy hasn't spoken to Robin at all, still feeling extremely ashamed. Robin now has four stitches in his face, and every time Raven looks at him/the stitches, tears come to her eyes. She felt really bad about what happened, but she still likes Robin just the same.

Beast Boy hasn't talked to Raven either since the incident and probably doesn't plan to for a while, being that he was still a little mad at her. And Robin.

"Um…Robin?" Raven says.

"Yeah?" Robin responds.

"They're here." Raven says.

**Don't get mad at me, I didn't put the battle in this one! Chapter 5 will DEFINETLY be the battle, I promise! Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, I know it's been a while, but I just started 2 other stories and I've been extremely busy. But here it is! Finally! The battle! Chapter…..5!**

**TEEN TITANS POV**

"All Titans, report in!" Robin yells throughout the tower.

They all meet in the common room.

"They're here. The guns should already be firing at them, and the traps we set up should be ready." Robin announces.

"Now let's go kick some butt!" BB yells, jumping in the air and running out the door.

They all follow and end up a few yards away from A.J and Melissa.

"Teen Titans?" Melissa asks.

_Who else does she think we are? The Fantastic 4?_ Raven thinks to herself.

They all nod.

"Prepare to…well, die." A.J says.

The Titans became scared and looked around them for a way out. They couldn't leave the Tower to get destroyed, so they had to fight. Plus, Robin wouldn't let them back down now.

They prepared for the rest of the Cyborgs and Robins but that was it, just ten Cyborgs and ten Robins.

The Titans couldn't help but be surprised by this, they expected more but didn't complain to the enemy, maybe if they did they would bring more and that would not be good.

So the Cyborgs slowly walk forward, followed by the Robins, and the battle begins.

**BB'S POV**

I had turned into a rhino, but was constantly changing into what was needed. I rammed three Cyborgs and was currently changing to a lion and biting the head off of another. One had punched me square in the stomach but that didn't slow me, I kept going. Destroying whatever was in my way. The real Cyborg - which was easy to tell the difference from, the evil ones were all black armor – was warning me to be careful, but I didn't except his advice, it didn't take long before I had taken out over half of the Cyborgs.

Man, if I kept this going we would be done in no time. Raven was kicking the evil Robin's butt, the real Robin was fighting A.J, and Star was after Melissa. Cyborg was fighting the last of the Cyborgs so I moved on to help Raven with the Robin's.

"AAAHH!" I heard someone scream.

It was Star.

I turn to see her being stabbed (brutal, I know) in the leg.

There was no one around her, Melissa, surprisingly, was dead on the ground. The knife had flown through the air from someone unseen by anyone else. Everyone had stopped fighting; the Cyborgs were all torn to pieces. There was only one Robin left, and that was the real one, and the rest were underneath rocks from Raven's control. A.J was still alive but too in shock that we had killed the entire army in less than ten minutes that he couldn't move. It was only him and…

TERRA!

It was Terra who had thrown the knife!

We didn't see her, no one else but Raven had realized it was Terra that had gotten Star. I was running to Robin – along with Raven – who was lying on the ground crying next to Star, who was probably minutes away from bleeding to death.

"Robin! Robin!" Raven and I scream as we stumble across a dead army.

"I know… I know." Robin whispers, not looking up, not moving at all.

Cyborg made his way over, crouching down on his knees next to Star. Cyborg lifts up her head and puts two fingers on Star's neck, checking her pulse.

"She doesn't have long." Cyborg sighs, looking up to Robin, who wasn't moving even now. He just crouched there on one knee, holding Starfire's hand, weeping.

The cut in her leg was not only big from where the knife had struck, but there was also a huge cut down her leg from where the knife slid down. Wow.

I look up to A.J, who was standing a few feet away from us, looking down at Melissa. He was almost crying himself.

I get up, walk over to A.J, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You loved her, didn't you?" I ask, looking directly into his eyes but never meeting them.

"Yes." A.J responds after a while, still refusing to look up to me.

I don't say anything else. Maybe he wasn't so bad…

But where was Terra?

"Guys, where is…" I started to say, but I was cut off.

By Terra leaping down from who knows where, and landing right in front of me. Her red hair bounced as her feet touched the ground. She looked so much better since the last time I saw her, it was unbelievable.

"Hello Beast Boy." She whispers.

The rest of the group had looked up, even Robin.

I didn't want to respond, but I needed to be tough now more than ever. "Hello Terra."

"You foul, horrible, idiotic, fiend!" Robin screams, getting up and quickly stomping over to Terra.

And punching her square in the mouth.

_Go Robin!_

She looks up with a hand on her left cheek, where Robin had hit her.

"You killed her! She wasn't even after you and you killed her! You're just as horrible as the day you left! You were never a Titan, and now you never will be! You're a horrible, stupid, terrible person, and that will _never_ change!" Robin screams, right up in her face.

_Wow, that was a little over the top, Rob. _

She was preparing to hit him back, and just as she'd swung, we all jumped into action.

Robin dodged her, I turned into a tiger and pounced her, and Raven was holding rocks above her head. Cyborg ran over and got out his hand-gun and aimed it at her.

"Should I finish her off?" Cyborg asks.

None of us answered. Why? I don't know. It definitely wasn't because we didn't have an answer; we all wanted to kill her for almost killing Star, maybe it was because we felt bad for her. For doing this to herself, becoming this evil, this horrible, ruining her life to become evil. It didn't seem right.

"No." Raven murmurs.

"What?" I ask, looking at her, back in human form but still holding Terra down. Was she _crazy_?

"She can change, I know she can." Raven says. "I can sense it in her."

Me and Robin we both furious.

"BUT SHE KILLED STAR!"

"AND BETRAYED ME!"

Robin and I both screamed reasons we should kill her.

And finally we both said, together, "She deserves to die!"

"NO! SHE! DOESN'T!" Raven screams at the top of her lungs.

Robin and I both shut up. That was the loudest thing Raven has ever said, I bet someone in Hawaii could hear it.

And on that note, we let Terra go. She ran off, scared as hell, into the night.

"Star!" Robin suddenly remembers.

He runs over to her, slides on the ground next to her, and goes back to his place beside her.

He checks her pulse by putting his fingers on her wrist.

But it was too late…

Starfire was dead.

**Haha! That's right! It's over! Not the last chapter in the story, I assure you, but it's the end of the chapter. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Yay. Oh, and just so you guys know I plan to do at least 8 chapters, maybe 9.**

**ROBIN'S POV**

She was dead. My Starfire was dead, and I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that we let Terra go…again.

BB had brought A.J back to the tower, he had lost a lot of strength from what I'd done to him, of course I felt bad, but at the same time I'm glad. It was Terra who was on his side, if Terra couldn't get killed, and Melissa was dead; A.J was the only one left.

I was in my room, crying my eyes out. I didn't want the rest to see me like this, especially Raven.

After all that happened with her, and BB, and A.J and Melissa, and…Star, how could they expect me not to freak out or cry? But I still didn't want them to see me like this. I was a wreck.

Someone knocked on my door. "Robin? It's Raven." Raven called.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." I yell back, turning on my bed to face the wall.

Raven opens the door anyway, holding two cups of tea.

She hands one to me and I respectfully take it.

"Thanks." I say, smiling just a little.

She takes a seat next to me as I sip my tea thankfully.

Raven doesn't say anything; we just sit here drinking our tea until we're both done, and when we put our cups on the table in front of us, I say, "So…you chose me, huh?"

She sighs, "I blame you."

"Me?" I ask, astonished.

"Yes! It's your fault you're perfect and smart and all that, not mine. I couldn't help it!" Raven says.

"And why not BB?" I ask.

"He's…a little too crazy. You're calm most of the time…and not obsessed with video games." Raven jokes.

I chuckle a little. Who would have thought that the most depressing girl here can make me laugh?

Raven smiles and I look at her just in time to catch it.

And I realized there was a question I forgot to ask myself. _Do I like her, too?_

I never really thought about it but I don't think so…

"Robin." Raven says.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking up at her again.

"Did you want me to pick you?" Raven asks, looking at me as well.

"I didn't know I was a choice." I say.

"Oh." Raven says, nodding once and looking away.

The truth was I did know I was a choice, and I did want her to pick me.

Because it turns out I do like her back.

**AJ POV**

I was in the Titan Tower. Wow this place was awesome! Biggest TV I've ever seen, awesome couches, amazing kitchen. And most of their rooms were wicked cool! I've never seen anything like it! And the best part was I was pretty sure no one hated me, since I was on the other side before all this.

I didn't have any plans to take over the Titans, it was always Melissa who wanted to…but since she died...

Man, I loved her so much, and I miss her. I never wanted to hurt the Titans, I mean, I hurt Robin a few times but we were in battle so…

But Melissa was amazing, but I can't imagine what it must be like for Robin…to lose Starfire.

Well we both have something in common, that's a start. He must hate me for being on the side of the person that killed Starfire. If he ever got a hold of me, I'd be toast.

BB seemed real nice; I could tell he would help me if Robin lost it. He's the one that brought me here, helped me with my cuts and bruises; at least he wasn't the one that killed Melissa. Starfire was, and since she's dead, I now have nothing to hate about the Titans.

Cyborg was nice to me as well. He showed me his games, him and BB played a match of some of them, just so I could learn a little if I ever wanted to play, and they treated me like family. It felt good that I had them on my side.

But then there was Raven.

She wasn't too nice to me; I fear she might hate me just as much as Robin. They trust me, I know they do, but they're still not fond of me. And my mission was to get them to like me a little by the end of the week. And my mission _will_ be completed, I assure you.

"Hey, A.J, get over here, man!" Cyborg yells from the couch.

I was in the kitchen, getting some water. I was really dehydrated.

"Ok, coming, coming." I say, putting down my glass and running to the couch.

And another difference, that I just realized, was I had no powers. Another thing I had in common with Robin.

I plan to go talk to him when Raven leaves. Both of them surrounding me, alone, where the rest probably couldn't hear me, was not a good idea, and I wouldn't risk it.

I pick up a controller off the ground and join Cyborg in a racing game. And he was beating me already.

Raven walks out of the hallway, smiling, and looking at BB, and then her smile disappears.

BB has a confused look on his face. Maybe because she was acting weird only around him. But I'm pretty sure there's some awkwardness between Raven and Robin.

Or maybe not.

When our game was over I decided to go see Robin.

I get up and walk to his room.

**LATER ON**

"So, you see? We have a lot in common, and I just wanted to know if you really hate me as much as I think." I say to Robin, sitting in the chair across from him on his bed.

"A.J….I don't hate you, I'm not fond of you, but I don't completely hate you." Robin says.

I sigh in relief. Good, now it's just Raven.

"But," _there's a but? No! _"If you hurt any of my team mates, I will kill you, I have to." Robin says.

"No problem, that won't happen. I won't harm them, disrespect them, or anything like that." I smile.

He nods and smiles. Great, I guess its ok now.

I get up and start to walk out.

"Wait." Robin says quietly. I pause and turn. "And if I ever run into Terra, I will kill her, too." He looks away and repeats, "I have to."

Wonderful…

**TERRA'S POV**

I was running, running much longer and farther than I ever have. I ran all the way across the city and almost into the water of the ocean.

I fall on my knees and into the water.

"What's happening to me?" I whisper to myself.

I killed her! That innocent girl! Starfire…yes, that was her name. I just lost it and I killed her! Well, she did kill Melissa, my friend. But A.J was still alive.

I had to find him, they probably had him tied up, hidden away, forcing him to answer questions about me, where I possibly could have gone. They were probably working on hunting me down.

Poor A.J. I know they're torturing him. (I, the author, find this funny because he's back at the tower skipping in a long meadow of sunshine and happiness.) I felt so bad. I have to save him.

But go back there? To those killers? They murdered Melissa!

But I killed Starfire.

So it was win-win, a burn for a burn. They killed my friend, I kill there's.

But A.J is still in trouble. But so was I.

Was I being selfish? You could say that. I was deciding between me or A.J.

He's my friend; I need to go back, save him from them. Robin's probably pissed at him. I ran as far as hell could take me, and I lost a lot from what Melissa forced me to do when we were practicing, I couldn't rest all night, I was lucky I even built up the power to throw that knife…and not miss. Either way, I needed to rest.

But where? Find an abandoned warehouse?

Yes, perfect.

So I went on the search for my new house.

**Starfire's **(yep, that's right) **POV**

I was not dead. I was alive…not well, but alive.

I do not know if I am in heaven. I might be. I think I am somewhere else.

What did that girl, Terra, hit me with? It felt like so much pain.

I remember watching Robin looking at me for the longest time, with the tears filling up in my eyes, I could hardly see him. Finally he yelled these words I could not hear, and got up and left me. And after that it was all black.

I think I had died.

I was not sure. Terra hit me with a knife, and it slid down my leg. Was it a special knife? Did it really kill me? Was all that a dream and I was still sleeping?

I tried waking myself up, but got nothing. I was stuck here, in this white-ness. No walls or corners, as far as I could tell it went on forever. So decided to sit down flat on my back and close my eyes, and see what would happen.

**RAVEN'S POV**

I was in my room, reading my book, but not really reading.

I was thinking about Robin and BB, and Starfire…and Terra. And A.J.

I was thinking about everyone, really.

Terra can change, I know she can. I can tell she didn't me to do that, to kill Starfire. I could sense it in her, she can change, and she will.

Robin probably doesn't know what to think. He just battled so many people. Starfire was killed, I had chosen him, and his cheek was still ripped up.

Oh my, God. I felt so bad about that, I couldn't even look at it without crying. What had I done? I made a rivalry between the two most important guys in my life, and I don't think anyone can stop it.

Beast Boy was probably upset with himself, but A.J seemed to help. He was happier now than he was these past few days since the incident happened. A.J was his new friend.

And Cyborg. Wow he's probably so confused. Doesn't know what was going on, with me and Robin, and A.J.

He did well in the battle though, and A.J was also helping him out, which was good as well.

And finally, Star. She was my friend. I couldn't believe she was gone, and I hardly watched her die, I was too busy protecting Robin and Beast Boy from being beaten up by Terra.

I wonder what it was like for BB, to see her again. She betrayed him more than ever, and seeing her again must have been hell for him. I could tell he was trying to act tough in front of her last night.

And right then, A.J knocks on my door. "Raven?"

"Don't come in." I say.

"Raven, I just want to talk!" A.J pleads.

"Don't!" I yell.

I hear A.J sigh and walk away.

And I had to ask myself, _what the hell was that all about?_, he's helping BB and Robin and you just screamed at him!

Oh my, God, save me. This is not going well.

**Well, that was really just a chapter to show everyone's emotions on what's happened lately. Next will be posted ASAP. Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Been a while, huh? Yeah I'm so sorry everyone, I've just been on a lot of other writing website things and haven't had as much time. Again, I'm so sorry. But I can't promise I'm back for good.**

**Thanks. Well I still got a few things up my sleeve for this story, let's see what happens.**

**Chapter 7**

**RAVEN'S POV**

I sat in my room, face buried in my hands. _What am I doing? What's happening right now? We just got attacked out of nowhere. At our own tower! And I just can't. Stop. Snapping at people!_

"Ugh, I need a break." Raven says. She gets up and walks out of her room. She's about to turn and go to the common room to tell the guys where she was going but decides better of it. She turns the other way and walks to the exit.

_Oh, my god. To tell the guys….the GUYS! No girls, just me. Robin, BB, Cy, and AJ. Starfire was….gone._

Raven shakes the memory from her head, walking to the front door and out into the night, aimlessly walking into town, praying that no one follows her.

**BB'S POV**

BB sits on the couch with AJ at his side, playing a game and, surprisingly, he was getting better. Robin had escaped to his room, doing god knows what. Cyborg was in the garage.

"So," AJ suddenly says. He hadn't spoken at all the whole game. "How do you think Robin's holding up?"

"He didn't seem to care that much about Starfire before. Don't understand why he's so…messed up about it."

"Why aren't you and everyone all 'messed up about it'? She was part of your team." AJ says, eyes glued to the screen.

BB pauses the game, thinking about his answer. He and AJ knew that his answer was important. Important to everyone. AJ looks at him, about to object to his pausing the game when he was about to win, but then he sees his thoughtful face. "I guess…it's because none of us want to believe she's dead. Notice how Raven and Robin are sitting in their rooms, sulking? They believe it, and they're devastated. But, dude, me and Cy are occupying our time to just…distract ourselves from thinking that she really is dead."

"Oh…man." AJ suddenly feels bad for BB. Beast Boy puts his arm on the back of the couch and rests his head against it.

"Terra's gonna die for that…" BB says. Over and over again. "She will die. She will. I'll kill her."

AJ sits there, debating whether or not to reach out to BB or just leave. He gets up and puts down the controller to the game and starts to walk away.

"AJ." BB says, looking up to him. "Where you –" But then he stops, realizing he wants to be left alone. "Can you go check on Raven and Robin?"

"Sure thing." AJ nods and walks away.

**ROBIN'S POV**

I was sitting in my room, ripping up all pictures of Starfire I had and throwing them on the ground.

"She's dead, she's dead, she's dead, she's dead." I keep whispering. "She. Is. Dead."

I come along one picture and refrain from ripping it for a minute. It was a picture of Starfire and I at the beach. She was begging me to come with her to the Ferris Wheel and was holding cotton candy, I was seconds away from yelling "NO!" at her but got stopped by BB deciding to go with her. She didn't love the idea but went anyway.

I actually smile at the picture, remembering her smile, her hair, her laugh, her voice…

BB and I would kill Terra for that. We'd join forces, and kill her for it.

All the sudden AJ walks in with a worried face.

"Umm…Robin. Where's Raven?" AJ asks.

"In her room, why?" Robin states.

"No she's not. Not in the common room either." AJ shakes his head.

Robin gets up pushes passed AJ and into to the hallway. "Raven!" He yells. No answer.

He dashes into the common room. "BB." He says when he sees Beast Boy on the couch, thinking. "Help me find Raven."

"Raven's gone?" BB snaps to attention. Robin rolls her eyes and nods.

"Um, guys." Cyborg says, coming up from the garage. "I saw raven walking away from the island and into town through the window."

"Great…just great. Terra's still out there!" Robin yells and runs to the door of the tower, AJ following him along with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

**STAREFIRE'S POV**

I was sitting down now. I am thinking about the team. Is Robin ok? Is everyone ok while I sit here in this…white room with no doors or even walls.

How is my team doing? What about Terra? Oooh, I wanna rip in her into shreds. I wonder where she is right now. I wonder where Robin is, or Beast Boy. Did anyone else die in that fight? If they did, would I see them here right now?

I stand up, continuing my journey in search for walls or doors or anything. Even darkness.

"Aaaah!" I scream in frustration. I feel my eyes turn green and I shoot at the whiteness, just shooting my green star beams everywhere, hoping to hit something. Suddenly I stop, hearing a cracking noise. I take a step forward and it cracks. The floor beneath me is cracking.

And then everything shatters and I fall through the air.

**RAVEN'S POV**

I walk down the road, passing building after building. I pass the pizza joint and instantly think of Beast Boy. He would love to be here right now. Cyborg, too.

At the end of the road was a warehouse, old and abandoned. I stare at its windows, boarded up just a little.

All the sudden there's an explosion. Light shoots through the windows of the warehouse, breaking the boards, shining through and burning my eyes. I step back with an arm shielding my eyes. "What -"

When the light dims down I run to the warehouse, catching a glimpse of Terra standing in one of the windows, laughing down at me.

**Oh yeah! Good chapter, right? I knew I still had it in me! If you didn't like, if you did like it, I don't care. But I do care about reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
